masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Anyone else hate the geth bombers?
They are so anyoing on gold. They fly all over the place, carpet bombs you and then when you try to run away they stun so you get blown to bits. Then somebody trys to heal you and same thing happens to them. They seriously need to nerf the bombers or remove them completely becuse geth is almost impossible now.--Hello (talk) 14:47, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :I haven't fought them yet, so... I don't know if I hate them yet. Bluegear93 (talk) 15:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Meh, I'm indifferent. My issue is that they aren't particularly interesting enemies. I would have preferred if something like the Geth Destroyer or Geth Sniper had been added instead. But at least it's something new. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 15:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes! I absolutely despise them. It's because they're so powerful for something that agile. Like the Phantom. Sqarkplugz (talk) :I agree with that geth snipers would be interesting. Although they would probably just be a remodeled nemesis. How about geth shock troopers?--Hello (talk) 18:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) The "Geth Bombers" are more annoying than threatening in my opinion. I think the reason that they went with the new floating turret type unit was because it was to counteract the farming against the Geth in Firebase White. Personally, this doesn't affect me because I don't farm for credits in Firebase White and I just play against random enemies in random locations. I also agree that the reason that we now can't grab "Geth Pyros" is because they are supposed to be the equivalent of a Brute, Ravager, and Scion. However, they seriously need to fix the fact that the pyros can flame you through cover. 15:51, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I can fend them off just fine, until hack waves. They can completely lock out an objective, unless you have your whole team right there taking them down. I think if they had health instead of armor they'd be bearable. But you know what I want to fight, is hoppers. Ctrl alt belief (talk) 11:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I dont feel like bombers are even a threat. Thats where engineers come into play, especially human ones. Overload the shields, burn off the armor, bobs your uncle (and yes that is a figure of speech). I wouldnt mind seeing hoppers, but they are a pain to hit, especially in ME1, everytime I put my crosshairs on them, they'd leg it half way across the room. JouninOfDespair 16:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I can get along with the fact that Geth Bombers have impecable agility, shields, armour, carpet bombing quad hacks and general harassment. What I can't get along with is their melee/stun attack that has a low cool down and large range. At least they aren't Dragoons though. They would be alright if it wasn't for the fact they are armoured, they should have health and barriers. Desmond Cousland (talk) 10:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) If they weren't able to repeatedly use their shock attack so quickly i would hate them less.